The present invention generally relates to solvent recovery systems, and more particularly to a solvent recovery system capable of purifying contaminated solvent in a safe and efficient manner.
The use of organic solvents has become increasingly important in the cleaning and degreasing of metal components. Such components often include engine and other parts from motor vehicles. The components are cleaned by immersion within a solvent bath. As a result, grease, oil, and the like are removed and dissolved into the solvent.
However, the solvent that remains is contaminated. Disposal of the contaminated solvent presents a variety of problems. First, commercial solvents are relatively expensive. Disposal of the solvents on a large scale involves considerable cost. Also, the disposal of contaminated solvents, especially chlorinated solvents, represents a substantial environmental hazard.
From an economic and safety perspective, it is important that contaminated solvents be recycled in the most efficient manner possible. A variety of systems have been developed to purify contaminated solvents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,577 to Levine discloses an apparatus having three separate cleaning tanks, each designed to contain contaminated solvent. The solvent in each of the tanks is heated, and the vapor condensed by overhead cooling coils. Condensate is then introduced into a water separator for water removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,798 to McCord discloses a bath-type cleaning apparatus comprising three chambers designed to contain contaminated solvent. The solvent in these chambers is heated, condensed, and collected in a fourth chamber.
Other solvent recovery systems of varying design are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,252 to Holm et al; 3,522,814 to Olson; 3,613,699 to Holm; 4,029,517 to Rand; 4,098,005 to Wiarda; 4,101,340 to Rand; 4,204,913 to Sabatka; 4,537,660 to McCord; 3,676,307 to Black; 4,038,155 to Reber; 3,772,082 to Dunn, Jr.; 4,337,121 to English; 4,233,120 to Finlay-Maxwell; and 4,162,199 to English.
Notwithstanding the systems described above, a need currently exists for a solvent recovery system of simple and efficient design capable of operating with a high degree of safety. Safety is especially important in view of the high flammability and toxic character of most conventional solvents. The present invention satisfies these goals and represents an advance in the art of solvent recovery, as described below.